The Promise Of A Lifetime
by TheWeepingLady
Summary: Shadow is broken and Amy's the one who can fix him. ShadoXAmy FLUFF. Shadow might be OOC you decide!


Wow… as I edited this I realized how far I've coming with my writing and honestly I think that this could used a lot more… substance and description. I mean It was really actually… painful to edit!

If you guys want me to keep it the same and leave it be then fine, but If you want me to fix it up a bit then just say so.

**Disclaimer: If I owned any thing Shadow related then Sonic=X would have never come into existence… and I do believe the shows rating would go up. :)**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shadow of the Mid-night Rose

Song: Promise of a Life Time/ By: Kutless

_I have fallen._

_To my knees_

_As I sing a lullaby of pain_

'Maria…' Shadow sat there alone in the dark as he remember the lullaby of hell. That was sung to him the day he fell asleep in the capsule on Prison Island.

Gun shots and talk of revenge.

_I'm feeling broken_

_In my melody_

_As I sing to help the tears go away_

Amy was walking singing sadly. Sonic had just hit her in the arm hard with a pipe.

The bone was broken and bruised. She started to run to an oak tree were she cried, often singing to help the tears go away.

_Then I remember The pledge you made to me._

_I Know your always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

Amy sat down shocked to see Shadow sitting on a branch.

Shadow hadn't seen Amy and was starting to think of the promise he made to her at A.R.K.

Amy notices Shadow had tears streaking his muzzle.

_I hear the words you say _

_To never walk away from _

_Me and leave behind the promise of a_

_Lifetime_

Shadow was oblivious to Amy's presents, he was so deep in thought.

Shadow started to talk to himself thinking no one would hear him.

"Why do I think of Amy at a time like this? When she's near I feel… content.

What's even more aggravating is the fact I finally broke down today." Shadow then started to think about how the earth could have been destroyed. He whimper against the tree.

"Could I…Love Her?" Shadow thought aloud, still slightly crying. "It's like she's just helping to make me fall apart." Amy choked at this, she just wanted to embrace Shadow and put him back together.

_Will you help me _

_Fall apart_

_Pick me up,_

_Take me in your arms_

_Find my way back from the storm_

_And you show me how to grow_

_Through the change_

_I still remember _

_The pledge you made to me_

Shadow? Amy gave herself away.

Shadow almost fell out of the tree when he realized he confected he love her and she was .right there the entire time

Shadow jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground.

"What are you do-"

He was cut as he was tackle by a compassionate Amy, to the ground

_I know your always there_

_To her my every _

_Prayer inside I'm clinging to_

_The promise of a life time_

"Amy what are you doing?!" Shadow screamed pretending to be out raged, all the while blushing.

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me_

_And leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

"Shadow I'm so sorry!" Amy sobbed. "I had no idea what I was doing to you."

"How long were you here?!" Shadow was praying she wouldn't notice the blush.

His wish was not granted. She saw the emotion in his face and without thinking pushed her lips to his gently and lovingly.

_I am holding on to _

_The hope_ _I have inside_

_With you I will stay_

_Through every day_

_Putting my understanding aside _

_And I am comforted_

His mind was reeling at the small loving action. He closed his eyes and fell into the kiss,

He loved how warm she was, how she tasted, how much he wished she loved him.

Blind with sadness he kissed back, put all he felt in it.

_To know you're always there_

_To hear my every prayer inside_

_I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime_

She gently broke away. She whispered in his ear. "Let me put you back together…"

Shadow enjoyed her breath on his ear. Shadow had silent tears streaking his muzzle

"Aim's…" Shadow looked in her eyes. "Shadow please don't cry…" Amy hugged him thinking he just needed some one to hold on to. Shadow rapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. Producing a soft moan to escape her lips.

_I hear the words you say_

_To never walk away from me and leave behind_

_The promise of a lifetime_

Amy looked into half-lidded ruby orb. "Shadow I love you…" Amy wasn't thinking so that thought must have come from the heart. Consequently it started to rain. "Amy… I… I love you too." He lost control and happiness filled him, He flipped them over and kissed her with the intensity of a thousand suns. His tongue asked for entrance. Amy let him explore her mouth, he tasted like cinnamon. She had never kissed like this before, but she felt her self moan softly and seductively. Shadow Smiled sincerely at her. "Aim's… want to know a secret?" Amy said. "I'd love to…" Shadow whispered in her ear. "You taste just like you act… Sweet like honey." Amy blushed. They stayed that way sitting under an oak tree in the rain. Shadow was happy and for once in his life He just kept clinging to

The promise of a lifetime.

Fin


End file.
